Chapter 40 - Kysis Unleashed
"After being trapped for so long I’m finally free again!" roared Kysis as it looked around. "What do we do now...there's no way we can stop her by ourselves." said Alice "We need to get Timothy up and going again." noted Jamie "But how and even if we did he's out of chakra." reminded Hinta "Alice your the best Medical ninja out of us three. I want you to go heal him as much as possible...also take Nina and Nikita with you their power will amplify your's. Kachu, Hinta, and I will try to hold off Kysis for as long as possible." said Jamie "Alright you all just be careful." nodded Alice "You to." smiled Hinta "Pika." smiled Kim to Kachu "Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu "Alright Kim, Nina, Nikita let's get going." said Alice as she jumped over the edge of the cliff with Kim on her shoulder an Nina and Nikita flying behind her. "Hay Kysis." yelled Jamie as he, Kachu and Hinta all ran out in front of her. "So it's you three again." said Kysis as she looked down at them. "Yea...it's us and just like before we're going to stop you." smiled Jamie "Their no way you can stop me...I will destroy all human's on the planet and since you want to get in my way I’ll start with you!" Kysis roared "Well I hope you have a plan." laughed Hinta "I wish I did, but we'll just have to fight her and give it everything we got to stop her." laughed Jamie "Pika...Chu." laughed Kachu Just then Kysis swung her paw at them, but just before they were hit they all jumped out of the way as her paw hit the ground exploding on impact. "Please Alice...hurry and find Timothy." thought Jamie as he landed on his feet a few feet away from Kysis. ……………………………….......... Meanwhile back at what was left at of the Hoshikage's mansion Tanza was finishing up the stitching on the top of Shia's chest. "That should do it." smiled Tanza as she cut the thread. "Thanks’ Tanza...I’ll leave a scare, but it's my battle scare." smiled Shia "Well sorry I’m not a medical ninja." smiled Tanza "Don't worry about it you did fine." laughed Shia "Hun...Hunt?” asked Haunter "You did to Haunter." laughed Shia Shia stood up and put a shirt back on before she looked back at Tanza and saw a horrified look across her face. "This isn't good." panicked Tanza as she ran back out side. "What wrong?" asked Shia as she ran behind Tanza. "Look." motioned Tanza pointing at Kysis on memory cliff. "Hunter!" shouted Haunter From where they were standing they saw a large red fox like creature one the cliff moving around. "Kysis is free, but how...Timothy must have failed." said Shia "Hunt...Hun." said Haunter sounding shocked "He couldn't have Timothy would never loose to Helix." replied Tanza "It look's like he has." said Shia …………………………… Meanwhile Rodney, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock continued their mission to help any injured person they ran upon. They had ran into a group of people that were trying to get a little girl and her pokémon out of a burning house. Rodney was able to rescue the little girl and her pokémon while Misty and her pokémon put out of the fire. They then sat up a little medical station to try and help some of the people who weren't hurt to bad. "Alright that should do it." smiled Rodney as he finished wrapping up the arm of a little girl. "Thank you mister." smiled The little girl and then she got up and ran to two adult's. "This might sting a bit, but I promise it will help." smiled Brock as he put a cotton ball with alcohol on it on the paw of a pokémon. The pokémon was rabbit like creature about the size of Pikachu with yellow fur except for it's back and the top of it's head which was maroon an it also had a black circle on it back "Flam." squealed The little pokémon as Brock touch a scar it had on it's paw with the cotton ball. "Now we'll put a bandage on it and then we're finished." smiled Brock as he put a bandage on it paw. "Let see who this pokémon is?” wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Flamop the Fire Rabbit Pokémon…Flamop are very playful and energetic pokémon that love to run an play in large open fields. Though playful by nature they have a very timid personality and will run if they sense any kind of nearby presence." said The pokédex "Flam." smiled Flamop "Your welcome." smiled Brock as he pass it back to a little boy. "Alright that is the last one." nodded Rodney as he walked up to Brock. "Yea that was my last one to." smiled Brock "Well what should we do now?" asked Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "We still have to see if there are anymore people that need our help." said Rodney "Hay guy's you might want to take a look at this!" shouted Misty from behind them. They ran to where she was and saw that she was looking up on memory cliff at a large fox creature swinging it's paw's at something. "What is that thing?” wondered Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "It's Kysis, but how!” shouted Rodney "So that creature is Kysis?” wondered Misty "Yeap and if it's free that mean's Timothy lost his fight with Helix." thought Rodney "Are you for real." said Brock "It's the only other way that Kysis could have been released." noted Rodney "I can't believe it." thought Ash "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu "Timothy was the only one who could actually stand up against Kysis and without him we're doom." said Rodney …………………………… Meanwhile Alice landed in the Macalania Forest and started walking around looking for Timothy in the large crystallized forest. "I hope that Timothy is ok." said Alice "Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kim "I know." smiled Alice "Pi." smiled Kim "Hay Nikita, Nina see if you can get a eye on where Timothy landed from the sky." said Alice Nina and Nikita both nodded and flew off into the sky of the crystallized forest and looked for any sign of where Timothy had landed. They looked for a few minute's and they saw a steam of dust surrounded by destroyed tree's. They both flew back down to Alice and lead her straight to where Timothy had landed. He had landed in a large crystallized tree and they saw that a piece of the crystal has penetrated his left shoulder and blood slowly running down the tree. Nina and Nikita used their power's to pick him up off of the tree and they laid him on the ground in front of Alice. "Timothy are you ok?" asked Alice checking to see if he was still alive. "Alice is that you?" Timothy asked in a weak voice as he opened his eye's and looked at Alice. "Yes it's me." smiled Alice happily as she laid her hand on his chest. "Pi." smiled Kim "Be." smiled Nikita "Mew...Mew." smiled Nina as they all looked at Timothy. "Nina, Nikita, Kim your all here." smiled Timothy "Yea we all came to fix you up." nodded Alice "There's no time." said Timothy as he raised up. "But your hurt." said Alice "I know, but I can't let that slow me down. Kysis is free now and I’m the only one who can stop her. Beside's I have a feeling Kysis is on the verge of exhaustion as well." moaned Timothy as he stood up a pulled the piece of crystal out of his shoulder. "But she'll kill you...your not in good shape yourself right now!" shouted Alice "I know that, but if I don't stop her now then allot of innocent people will get hurt." huffed Timothy "But your out of chakra...how do you plan fighting her?" asked Alice "I'm not completely out, but that's were you all come in...I need you all to give me some of your chakra. That way I can add it to my own to defeat Kysis." smiled Timothy "You know I disapprove of you doing this." frowned Alice "Yea I know, but I know that's only one of the thing's you love about me." snickered Timothy "Your lucky I love you for being you.” smiled Alice as she kissed him. "Chu...Pika...Pi." smiled Kim "Be...Be." smiled Nikita "Mew...Mew." smiled Nina "Alright let's do this." smiled Timothy "Right." nodded Alice Alice, Kim, Nikita, and Nina all gathered around Timothy as they all started to glow with a different energy. Alice, Kim and Nina started to glow with a blue energy around them and Nikita started to glow with a pink energy surrounding her. The energy's started to flow from then and encircle Timothy as he started to draw in the energy. "Alright I can fell it working...keep it coming." smiled Timothy The energy's continued to flow around Timothy and all of a sudden the green chakra that was surrounding him before started to resurface. The green chakra once again sprouted a large green thick tail and two large green wings. Just then Alice, Nina and Nikita started to fall, but Timothy grabbed them in his arm's before they hit the ground. Timothy looked behind him and saw that Kim had fainted and was laying out on the ground so he picked her up with his tail. "Thank you all now let's get going." smiled Timothy as he took the air. ………………………….. Meanwhile back on memory cliff, Jamie, Hinta, and Kachu continued their attempt to hold off Kysis. "She's still as fast and as strong as ever." noted Hinta as she dodged a strike from Kysis's paw's. "Yea...I don't think our attack's even made her flinch." smiled Jamie as he flipped out of range of one of her strikes‘. "Pika!" shouted Kachu He started running toward Kysis and was engulfed in black electrical energy. He then jumped into air at Kysis and rammed he in the side which made her side sideway’s a little. "Why you pathetic pokémon!" Kysis roared She swung her tail and hit Kachu sending him sliding back toward the edge of the cliff. Jamie dashed toward Kachu and grabbed him just before he went over the edge. "Are you ok Kachu?" asked Jamie "Pi." nodded Kachu "Alright let's keep going!" shouted Jamie "Stop Jamie and Kachu!" shouted A voice "That sounded like Timothy." smiled Jamie looking around. "Pi." said Kachu looking around They both continued looking around until Timothy came flying over the side of the cliff and landed in front of them. "Is everybody ok?" asked Timothy "Yea we're ok...what about them. What happened to them?" asked Hinta as she walked up to Timothy. "They all used the a Chakra Transfer...they'll all be ok after a little rest." smiled Timothy He passed Nina and Nikita to Hinta, Alice to Jamie and Kim to Kachu before turning back around. "Look at your arm." said Hinta as she looked at the blood running down his back. "It hurt's, but don't worry I’ll live. Now get away from here...things are about to get bad." laughed Timothy as he started to walk toward Kysis. "Right! Let's go Hinta and Kachu." nodded Jamie and all three of then jumped over the edge of the cliff. "So Timothy you've finally decided to show up." snarled Kysis "Yea I did and I’m going to finish this little obsession of your's today." smiled Timothy "No...your kind killed off mine and I’m going to pay you all back by eliminating the entire human race off the face of the planet!" Kysis roared "Well like I told you before you'll have to kill me first if you plan on wiping out the entire human species." smiled Timothy "Fine!” roared Kysis To Be Continued........................... Category:Season 2 Content